


Leaving

by Queen_Kit



Series: Twinnish [7]
Category: Re-Entry Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, GFY, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 01:23:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6590974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Kit/pseuds/Queen_Kit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kimal Daarc leaves the Jedi Order, unable to face where the Clone Wars are taking them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaving

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Re-Entry Official Timeline](https://archiveofourown.org/works/913029) by [flamethrower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamethrower/pseuds/flamethrower). 



> I don't necessarily know the character very well so I hope I haven't screwed this up badly.

“I’m leaving the Temple.” Kimal says, a grim smile on his face.  “There’s no place for me in this war.  I am not a commander, I am a crystal gatherer.”

Qui-Gon doesn’t make any protest.  He knows his first apprentice better now.  Kimal has taken after him in the ways the order would consider the worst.  His work, where the force has guided him, takes precedence over any rule and he _cares_ about people almost as much as he does about stone.

“Where will you go?”

“I had intended to make one last trip to collect a few rare crystals.  It’s a sector of space with many habitable planets.  I’m going to take the crystals and settle down on one of them.  I’ll send you my address when it’s safe.”

“And if anyone needs a replacement in the meantime?”

“Then they can see how wrong they were when they thought they could dismiss me.  Qui-Gon this war is tearing the order apart.  I can’t in good conscience equip children with light sabers only to send them out to die.”

Even before Kimal finishes his argument Qui-Gon has accepted it.  He has seen it for himself.

Obi-Wan whispered once in the dark of night that the order would not survive this war.  He said it with the certainty of the force behind him.  And here Qui-Gon saw proof before his own eyes.  It was no simple nightmare that had brought forth those words.

The order was fracturing.


End file.
